


Arcadia University

by Twang_Jensen



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Action, Angst, College AU, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OC, Romance, Smut, The 100 - Freeform, The CW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twang_Jensen/pseuds/Twang_Jensen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet three college students; Greyson Finch, Caster Spotrick, and Elise LeBoue, and their adventures handling the college life. But put the characters frok the hit CW tv show, The 100, and put them in a college setting. With romance, school, drama, and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arcadia University

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters except for Greyson, Caster, and Elise. All the other characters belong to the CW. All rights reserved. This is smutty, angsty, fluffy, and realistic.

I had never really been out of my small town, let alone out of the state. So, going to an out of state college is a pretty big deal to me and my family. We drove ten hours to get to Arcadia University and I’m so pumped to get my “adult” life started. Although my parents were shedding tears, my brothers giving relieved looks, and on my face a curious expression; we all seemed to take the goodbyes well. 

“Now Grey, remember that you’re on your own now and mom and dad aren’t here to support you. So, do your dad a favor and get a job. It’ll help out.” My dad says as he does his signature pat on the back.

“Of course, dad. I already started looking…” I lie as I try to keep the facade in front of my parents.

After a few more minutes of life advice my family finally went on their way and left me in the gigantic courtyard of AU. I head to the registration table outside of the main hall. There was a blonde girl and this really tall, really muscular brown haired boy at the table. 

“Hi there! I’m Clarke Griffin, head of Phi Sigma Rho, you should totally come check us out. We come together to help build our future.” Clarke rambles on until the tall boy steps in.

“Sorry about her, I’ll get your registered.” He says with his side smirk, “What’s your name, princess?”

“Um.. Gr-Greyson. Greyson Finch.” I stumble out a little.

“Well, Miss. Finch looks likes you’re all set. Perfect dorm in Capital Hall. Your key, itinerary, and campus information should all be in there. Oh, and you have three roomates which have already registered. I hope to see you later.” He winks, “Bellamy. The name’s Bellamy Blake.”

My cheeks go a bright pink as I take the packet from him and make my way down to my dorm. This first year is going to be fun. Especially if I run into Mr. Blake more often.  
I make it to my dorm, number 875, I smile as I can hear rustling inside. I slowly unlock and open the door and I’m greated by two girls. One was rather tall, lengthy and she had medium brown hair and wore glasses. The second a smaller girl, wavy brown hair and bangs. It was a little overwhelming meeting two strangers in a place you are suppose to call home. But I, being the social butterfly I am, decided to make conversation.

“Hiya! I’m Greyson. But you can just call me Grey. Looks like I’m your third party.” I laugh a little, and to my surprise so did they.

“Hey, I’m Elise and this is Caster. We’re both second years. So we’ll show you the ropes.” Elise laughs as she helps me with my suitcases, “We left you the bed near the window. It’s the best view in all of campus.” she smiles as she sets my stuff down.

“Wow. I can see everything. Well, metaphorically speaking.” I laugh as I put on my bedding and begin to put up my clothes and belongings, the dorm had more space than I had imagined.

“Oh, and you should know that the bathrooms/showerrooms are Co-Ed. But that’s nothing to worry about.” Caster spoke as she folded her socks into the droor, “El and I can give you a grand tour of campus, or the hotspots that is, if you want?”

I smile and put on my jacket, “I would love a tour. It would make my life so much easier.” I chuckle out as we all begin walking. These girls seemed pretty nice and relatable. I was pretty happy I got them as roommates instead of someone else.


End file.
